fairytailfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Urano Metria
Urano Metria (ウラノ·メトリア, Urano Metoria) là một câu thần chú phép thuật của những vì sao, câu thần chú này còn được gọi là “Ultimate Magic of the Stars” (Phép thuật cuối cùng của các vì sao). Miêu tả thumb|left|Lucy đọc thần chú với GeminiKhi người dùng đọc câu thần chú, 88 chòm sao của bầu trời rơi xuống như quả cầu và ban cho người dùng sức mạnh của những vì sao. Sau đó, người dùng nhắm vào đối thủ của họ và giải phóng năng lượng, những ngôi sao sẽ đồng loạt tấn công vào kẻ thù gây ra chấn thương cực kì nặng nề. Lucy đã có thể đúc thần chú này nhờ Hibiki, anh chuyển giao các thông tin của câu chú sang tâm trí cô qua phép thuật của mình (vẫn chưa rõ Hibiki có thể đúc được câu chú này không hay anh chỉ đơn thuần biết lời chú). Sau khi đúc chú phép, Lucy đã không thể nhớ bất cứ điều gì về những gì cô vừa làm, ngụ ý rằng cô đã sử dụng nó qua thông tin của Hibiki và chỉ một lần. Tuy nhiên, sau này Lucy đã học được câu chú này cho riêng mình, ở Đại Hội Phép Thuật bằng cách tăng gấp đôi năng lượng của mình với sự giúp đỡ từ Gemini khi họ biến thành cô. Trong trận đánh với Virgo và Libra, Lucy một lần nữa dùng câu chú này cùng với Yukino Agria. Trong cuộc đối đầu của mình chống lại Tartaros, Lucy đúc Urano Metria với sức mạnh của Aquarius, cấp cho cô bởi Tinh Linh Vương, cô ngay lập tức đã đánh bại bại Jackal. Lời chú English= Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... '' ''I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... '' ''Shine! Urano Metria! |-| Janpanese= 天を測り天を開き あまねく全ての星々 その輝きをもって 我に姿を示せ テトラビブロスよ 我は星々の支配者 アスペクトは完全なり 荒ぶる門を開放せよ 全天８８星 光る! ウラノ・メトリア! |-| Romaji= Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi Sono kagayaki wo motte '' ''Ware ni sugata wo shimese Tetorabiburosu yo Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha Asupekuto wa kanzen nari Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo Zenten hachijūhassei Hikaru! Urano Metoria! |-| Vietnamese = Hỡi những vì sao đến từ thiên đường, xin hãy mở ra cách cổng của thiên đường Tất cả các ngôi sao lấp lánh trong không gian xa xôi Xin hãy cho tôi thấy sự vĩ đại của Thần tiên Với ánh sáng huy hoàng của các vì sao Hỡi Tetrabiblos Tôi chính là sứ giả của những vì sao Hãy mở ra cánh cổng của Thần tiên Hỡi 88 vì sao trên trời Hãy tỏa sáng ! Urano Metria! Người sử dụng *'Lucy Heartfilia' *'Gemini' (sử dụng thần chú kết hợp với Lucy) *'Hibiki Lates' (chuyển thần chú cho Lucy) *'Yukino Agria' (sử dụng thần chú kết hợp với Lucy) 'Ghi chú' *Tên của thần chú này đề cập đến quyển Atlas của các ngôi sao đầu tiên, có tên Uranometria, tạo ra vào năm 1603 bởi các Luật sư Đức và nhà thiên văn học Johann Bayer. Tên của nó là Graeco-Latin có nghĩa là "đo lường bầu trời". Câu thần chú làm tài liệu tham khảo cho 88 chòm sao cổ điển, như những vì sao ánh xạ trong Uranometria, tạo thành các ngôi sao mà có thể nhìn thấy bằng mắt thường. Thể_loại:Chú Thuật